King K Rool
"What was that about me being fat?!" '~ King K. Rool'' '''King K. Rool is one of the main characters on LuigiFan00001's channel and the leader of the Kremlings. Usually seen as an antagonist, King K. Rool is the main antihero of The Misadventures of King K Rool. ''Being a more popular character, he is often seen in videos, usually alongside other villains. Appearance King K. Rool is a FAT, greedy and often lazy crocodile. He has a red cape on his back, two golden bands, and an enlarged left eye. Of course, he also has a large golden crown on the top of his head. In most appearances In his own series, King K. Rool is often pursuing something, usually relating to Smash Bros. He commands an army of Kremlings, whom are nincompoops. K. Rool stops at nothing to get his goals at the end of each episode. In Mario Murder Mansion Mystery In the LuigiFan special "Mario Murder Mansion Mystery", K. Rool takes a more villainous role than his previous appearances. In Part 3, it's revealed that he was the killer behind everything, the invites, the murders, everything. He seems to have lost it after a lot of absences, rejected in Smash Bros., and not being in any more Mario sports games, almost as if he was forgotten on the show (he's not). So as an act of revenge, he sent out a team of minions he dubs "The Senseis" to eliminate each character one by one, and then extract their DNA to create the perfect sidekick for him. With a lot of tricks and traps, he was sure to have his vengeance against those that rejected him. It seems like he won, until he was stopped by Bowser and King Boo, the remaining survivors. Of course none of what happened here is canon, since everyone will just have themselves an extra life, including K. Rool. Episode Appearances * The Misadventures of King K Rool (Main Character) * Cooking ala Chef Piggy Episode 8 * Super Plush Mario: Behavior Cards and McDonalds (First Appearance Supposedly) * Mario Murder Mansion Mystery Pt. 3 * Angry Birds GO Plush Episode 3: Air * Super Plush Mario: Bowser Party * Super Plush Mario: Bowser's Bad Guy Meeting * King K Rool's SMASHING KREVENGE * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 36: Arcade Crazy * Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 37: The SECOND VOTING Quotes ''"Oh, you want to go too, don't you walrus?!" "WHY NOOOOT?!" "Nonsense! It's time we revolt! It's time we put on... our big boy pants!" "ABSOLUTELY NOT, ROY KOOPA! EVEN IF YOU JUST GOT HERE, YOU ARE THE WORST STUDENT IN EXISTENCE! GO TO THE MASTER'S OFFICE NOW!!" "I'm not sure if I can beat that... I pity you, penguin. You have my sympathy!" "No matter Chef Piggy, you're always a winner in my book! I give you five stars!" "You see, I'm a little... FAT. (Ooh, ooh, ooh.) So, because of that, I can't move very fast." "The fact that you fell for the stereotypical 'Haunted Mansion on a Halloween Night' cliche is what really gets me. How can one be that stupid~?" "Oh I already have, I already have~ Hahahahaha! And what do you think you're going to do against me? I'm a fat alligator with many murderous techniques, what do you have? Nothing. Two tomboys, a dying koopa, and a giant ghost. I believe I already won." "You want food?! I don't have food!" "*singing* My enemy is known as Donkey Kong, he is known for getting an expand dong. He hops and he flops with the tra la la! Not knowing that I'm gonna go: HA HA! When I steal his bananas~" "WHO INVITED LORD KNOCKOFF TO THE PARTY?! ... AND I AM VERY WELL AWARE THAT MY CROWN FELL OFF!" "IS IT MY CROWN!?" "MY CROWN!!" "Oh, poopie." "Now repeat: 'Yo-ho, yo-ho! Near the Kongs I'll never go!" Trivia * Due to being one of LuigiFan's favorite characters, King K Rool has been given more screen time. * Compared to others, K Rool tends to break the fourth wall quite often. Once example was literally changing Lord Fredrik's subtitles. * He does have a rival, that being Lord Fredrik. * He has not been featured since the fourth episode, most likely due to him being butthurt about Smash. * Although he does have a rivalry with Bowser, this has not been illustrated aside from the Halloween special. Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Rulers Category:Hall of Popularity Category:Reptiles Category:Gluttons Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Characters Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Customers Category:Insane Characters Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Category:Characters who Destroy the 4th Wall Category:Fat Characters Category:Greedy Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Contestants Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island